


Third Time's a Charm

by mieczyslxw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Prequel, Short Story, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieczyslxw/pseuds/mieczyslxw





	1. PART I

 

“What will it be?”

It was hard to hear what the bartender was saying over the sound of the loud music, resonating throughout the pub. Fortunately, Drusilla had guessed his question correctly. It wasn’t that she was a good lip reader, but considering she had only just arrived, that seemed like the most likely question a bartender would ask a new customer.

“Just a beer for me,” she replied, almost yelling so that she could be heard. Thankfully, the guy nodded in understanding and disappeared to get what had ordered. While he was gone, Drusilla took a moment to turn around and survey the room. People around were either dancing, mingling or drinking their sorrows away. She spotted her target across the room. A man and woman were seated on a plush red loveseat. They looked purple under the strobe lights that hung above them and seemed to be deep in conversation, but judging by their expressions and bod language, Drew was sure that they would soon leave the place to be alone. It’s just that one of them thought they were about to get lucky, while the other was about to have another victim on their hands.

“Here you go.”

Drusilla turned back to the bar, swivelling on the bar stool she was seated on, only to be met by the bartender who was holding out the glass of beer she had ordered. Thanking him, she accepted the drink and took a large swig, before turning once again to keep an eye on her target. It took her a moment to find who she was looking for but when she finally caught sight of the pair once more, something suddenly came in front of her view.

“Drew?”

Drusilla craned herneck to get a good look at who was in front of her. The voice was familiar, and yet, for some reason, it didn’t register till she actually saw his face.

“Sam?” she was surprised, to say the least. “Sam Winchester?” Drew couldn’t remember how long it had been since she last saw him. All she knew was that at the time, she had been going through some stuff. She had been a troubled teen. Hopping off of the stool, she gave him a brief hug before pulling back to look up at him again. “What are you doing here?”

Sam chuckled, clearly just as surprised as she was. “I could ask you the same thing,” he replied before running a hand through his hair. “I come here almost every weekend. It’s close to Stanford.”

 _Stanford_. Drew had completely forgotten that Sam departed from the family business to pursue a law degree. It hadn’t even registered with her that Stanford was in the nearby vicinity.

“So what are you doing here?” He asked her in return, since she failed to provide an explanation. The look on his face, however, told her that he had a hunch as to what she was up to.

“Hunting,” she answered anyway. Sam had gotten away from it all to pursue a normal life, and Drew respected that. But she wasn’t worried that bringing up hunting would cause a scene with him. What she was worried about was that he would guess what she was hunting.

Sam’s face fell a little, and it was a while before he spoke again, which led Drew to believe that he had already guessed what she was on the lookout for. Or rather, _who_ she was on the lookout for. In his defense, the last time they met, this particular target was all Drew obsessed about. Well, more than her, her father had been hell bent on tracking this woman down. Revenge could really change a person, and Sam knew all about that by looking at his father.

“She’s here?” He asked, now looking alert. He kept his eyes on Drew but she could tell his brain was hard at work.

Peering around him, she tried to locate the couple once again, but the red loveseat had different occupants now. They were gone.

“She _was_.” Drew immediately got to her feet and fumbled through her pocket for some money that she left on the counter to pay for her beer. She was about to sprint but Sam’s hand quickly reached out to grab her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

“Your feelings of hatred won’t get you anywhere. You’re too deep into this. Get out while you still can,” he warned.

Drew met his gaze. “I’m too deep into this,” she repeated with a slow nod. “That’s why I have to get it done.” Yanking her hand back, she looked at him for a second longer before heading for the exit. She spent months trying to track her down. She wasn’t about to let her get away.

 


	2. PART II

**_12 years ago_ **

 

“Drew, get your brother! Dinner’s ready!”

Looking up from what she was drawing, Drew searched the living room for her five year old brother. He sat a few feet away, propped up against the foot of the sofa, with a crayon he had stolen from her. “Mom, Dorian’s eating my crayons again!”

Letting out a huff of air in annoyance, Drew abandoned her sketch of what she thought a vampire looked like, and crawled toward Dorian across the carpeted floor, in order to retreve the half eaten blue crayon from her brother’s mouth. “This isn’t for eating,” she scolded him, tossing the crayon next to the pile of stationary that sat beside her sketchbook on the coffee table.

Drew was about to say more, to lecture little Dorian on how he shouldn’t be touching any of her things, when she heard the main door being opened, which could only mean one thing. Dorian seemed to understand as well, and the two quickly got to their feet before bounding out of the living room and heading to the foyer where they watched as their father walked further into the house.

A smile touched his lips upon seeing the two children, but as Drew neared him, she noticed things that were different from when he left the house earlier that day. His blue shirt was stained red in certain places. His hair was stuck to the side of his forehead with a sticky substance that Drew could only assume was blood. She knew her father’s line of work, so the sight wasn’t an unusual one. Still, it troubled Drew to see her father come back home this way, most days.

While he picked Dorian up for a cuddle, Drew’s feet remained rooted to the floor as she looked up at her father. “I told you, you should have taken me,” she said to him. “I could have helped.”

“I’m sure you could have,” he nodded in agreement. “But witches are way too easy. It makes my job easier if you’re here at home, to hold down the place and keep your mother and brother safe.”

Drew didn’t really buy that completely but before she could say anything, her mother appeared. “Josh?” She was wiping her hands on a dish cloth as she neared the three of them. Her face didn’t exactly say she was happy to see him. Her usually bright brown eyes were now dark with worry. “You’re not staying for dinner.”

Drew didn’t know how her mother had guessed that, but she blamed it on years of being togethr. Her father set Dorian back down on the floor, his blue eyes now focused on her mother. “No,” he wasn’t exactly happy about it either. “A coven of three but I only got two of them, Sonya. I should finish it off before it becomes a problem. I came back to restock.”

“Can I come this time?” Drew looked up at her father eargerly.

“It’s past your bed time, missy,” her mother responded this time, placing a hand on Drew’s dark brown hair to push it away from her forehead.

“Exactly. We can’t have sleepy hunters. But remember, you help me out a lot by staying at home to protect the others,” her father reminded her, a fond smile on his face. “Dorian needs his big sister around.”

Drew pouted but had resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have to sit this one out.

“I’ll be back home by morning,” her father said, looking away from Drew and at her mother. He leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the cheek, to which Dorian and Drew both made a face, and he bent down to pull both of his children into a hug before he turned and headed back out the door.

Drew could hear him going to the garage, to grab more weapons and ammo, but she couldn’t listen for too long because her mother ushered both her and Dorian into the kitchen for dinner. Drew was in bed within the hour, but her sleep was disturbed not long after.

It was the sound of something breaking that led her to wake up. For a moment, she thought her father was home, but something inside her told her that wasn’t the case.

Slowly, she kicked off her blanket and swung her legs off the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold, tiled floor and she looked to the right to see that her brother’s bed was empty. Part of her wanted to believe that maybe he got hungry and dropped something while he was getting something to eat from the kitchen, but because she wasn’t sure of that, Drew walked out of her room. Down the corridor, right at the end, was the front door to the house. Next to it, on the right was the living room. Closer to her, on the right was the pantry while the kitchen was a little up ahead, on her left, where, at the moment, a light was on. Drew also noticed the shadow of a person there.

She was frozen in place as she watched the shadow moving closer to the doorway of the kitchen, but before she could see who it was, she was pulled into the darkness of the pantry, a hand clamped around her mouth. Drew momentarily panicked till she looked down and noticed in the very dim light, that the caramel coloured arm around her belonged to her mother.

She whipped her head around and her mother let go of her. Despite having hardly any light, Drew could see the fear in her eyes. There was some movement beside her and Drew almost let out a scream, but her mother held her finger to her lips.

Seconds later, Drew’s eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to realise that the movement had come from her brother, who was clutching onto her mother’s night dress for dear life.

Everything after that happened rather quickly. The sound of footsteps along the corridor seemed to be in sync with Drew’s racing heartbeat. Her mother pushed both children to the edge of the pantry in a hurry and bent down to open up what looked like a trap door. Drew only suddenly remembered that such a thing existed in case of emergencies. She also remembered that the space beneath it was only big enough for herself and her brother.

“Stay quiet,” her mother told both her and Dorian in a hushed tone once she had gotten the kids to get inside. She quickly shut the top flap and Drew was surrounded by darkness once more.

Dorian was now clutching onto her but he was surprisingly quiet. Drew herself was having a hard time trying not to make a sound, and with each second that passed, it got harder to prevent her tears from spilling over.

Her mother still stood above them in the pantry. There was a light creaking due to her weight, and Drew’s heart began to beat faster as she heard the footsteps getting louder. Eventually, they came to a stop.

There was only silence for what felt like ages. And then suddenly, Drew heard her mother scream. She could make out the sound of a scuffle above, and it wasn’t just her mother’s weight above the trap door anymore. All Drew could make out was different sounds. Each one made her jump. There was the sound of metal falling onto the floor, there was the unfamiliar voice of a woman speaking in an unknown language, and then there was nothing.

Drew was shivering, but she was holding Dorian tight, as if she could shield him from even listening to what was going on above them. Footsteps began to recede.

And then there was nothing.


	3. PART III

Drew spent a good minute rummaging through the trunk of her car to find what she had prepared days ago. Every two seconds, she kept looking up, because further down the road, the man and woman she had been keeping an eye on inside the bar were now getting into a car. Shoving the bottles she had found from her turnk into her jacket pockets, she quickly shut the trunk and ran around to the front of the car so she could get in and start it. She was about to put her foot on the gas pedal when the passenger side door opened and someone got inside beside her.

“What are you doing?” Drew asked Sam, her tone laced with frustration. Her eyes quickly left him to look ahead at the car she was meant to be tailing. They had already started driving down the road and if Drew didn’t leave now, she wouldn’t be able to track them.

“I’m not going to let what happened to your dad happen to you,” Sam insisted, following her gaze to see the car. “You need help. So let’s go.”

Drew could have said a million things to him in irritation during that moment, but she didn’t have the time, so instead of saying anything at all, she just pushed down on the gas pedal and got the car moving. She made sure to keep a decent distance away, so as to not seem that suspicious, but she was now more sure than ever that this woman was who she was looking for since they seemed to be driving away from town and to a more secluded area. Small shops passed them by, and soon were replaced by an endless number of trees.

“How did you even track her down?” Sam asked, after they’d been on the road for a couple of minutes.

“Same as my dad. Raw determination and strong feeligs of revenge,” Drew shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. “ _Plus_ a little bit of research,” she added, nodding her head to the glove compartment. “Open it.”

And so Sam did. He brought out a journal and opened it up. “ _Dianic Wiccans_?” He read out from the first page.

Drew nodded. “Witches, but not entirely ordinary witches. A coven of three that draw their powers from someone known as The Triple Goddess,” she explained to him. “Some say it’s the Greek Goddess Hecate, since she’s associated with witchcraft a lot, but other sources say that the Triple Goddess is actually three different people.”

Sam continued to flip through the book. “But they can be killed like any other witch?”

“Yup. The witch I’m after had her coven killed by my dad all those years ago, but she just found two more willing women to join her. I found them this morning and tried the spell on them. I brewed bottles of it, just to keep on hand.”

“And this one doesn’t know that the rest of her coven is dead yet?”

Drew shook her head. “I’ve been following her since the afternoon. She’s been doing a bit of stalking on her own. These Dianic Wiccans, they’re like extreme witch feminists. They brutally murder or hex men that mistreat other women.”

“And the man in that car with her, he’s-“

“He’s probably done some stupid thing that’s landed himself as her next victim,” Drew finished his sentence for him.

“Something had to have led you to all of this,” Sam said, flipping through the book some more till he reached the last page. The only reason Drew didn’t directly respond to that was because the last page had the answer to his question.

On it, was a symbol. It was a circle with a five pointed star in the middle, similar to a demon trap, but on either side of the circle was a crescent moon with the pointed edges facing outward.

“That was burned into my mom’s arm,” Drew explained, her voice tight. She was still looking ahead to keep track of the car that had now taken a right turn, down a dirt road. “And then again on my dad’s chest four years ago. It wasn’t too hard to look up the symbol. And using what I found out, I managed to track the coven down to this town. Apparently, they’re the only one of their kind.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and closed the book before putting it back into the glove compartment. “Makes sense. I mean, I’ve been out of the game for a while but I know I’ve never heard of Dianic Wiccans.”

Drew took the right as well, noticing that the car was now pulling up in front of an old, seemingly abandoned barn. She didn’t drive the whole way because the car would give them away, so instead, she parked and turned to Sam before handing him one of the bottles she had stuffed into her jacket pocket. “You know the words, I hope?”

The whole spell was one she got from Bobby Singer so she was just assuming that, back when Sam was a hunter, he’d have heard of the spell or even used it.

Sam looked to her and nodded before taking the glass bottle from her and shoving it into the pocket of his jacket. “You’re not going in there with just this, are you?”

Drew wrinkled her nose. “Hell no.” She got out of the car and went around to the back before popping the trunk. Sam soon joined her side and peered in before grabbing a small hand gun. Drew did the same. Bullets might not kill the witch but at least it could slow her down enough to say the encantation.

“Kind of reminds me of old times,” Sam said, turning the gun over in his hands while Drew shut the trunk.

 

 


	4. PART IV

**_6 years ago_ **

 

“Pretty cool, the way your dad took out that vampire.”

Drew looked up from the porch steps she was sitting on and turned her head to see a sixteen year old Sam Winchester at the front door. He had just stepped out into the cool evening air, and as the door slowly closed behind him, she could vaguely hear sounds of conversation between her dad and John Winchester. Drew was assuming that somewhere else in the house, Dean was busy explaining to her younger brother how best to off a vampire.

“Yeah,” Drew nodded, seemingly uninterested in the topic he’d picked up for conversation as she turned back around to stare at the empty road in front of them. This tiny shack of a house was not their home. But Drew could never go back to her real home, considering what had happened there all those years ago.

Sam didn’t speak up much till he moved forward to join her, sitting on the next step below her. “You usually love it when we band together and go hunting,” he pointed out. Drew knew it was basically his way of asking her what was wrong. She just didn’t know if she wanted to answer.

She was aware that Sam probably already knew how obsessed her father was getting with trying to track down the witch that killed her mother. He would only be able to know this so well because he could see the same within his own father. Drew, on the other hand, felt helpless. It had been six years and her father had made no progress, except for making a ton of new enemies. While once, Drew would have jumped at the chance to join her father on a hunt, as of late… he just wasn’t her father anymore.

Sam seemed to understand that Drew didn’t really feel like talking about her problems. She understood this because when he spoke next, the topic for discussion was different. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like If we weren’t raised by hunters?”

At that, Drew had to pry her gaze from the road to look beside her. The question made her think that this was something Sam thought about before. Maybe not just once or twice.

“I’ve never really thought about it,” she admitted. “When I was younger, all I thought about was hunting. It was a good thing for me. I _wanted_ to do it. I wanted to be like my father.”

Sam nodded. “I did too. I’d wait for the day my dad would decide that I was old enough to go with him and Dean on hunts. But now that I’ve done it all, and experienced a bit of school life at the same time… I want to do bigger things. Maybe not be in danger every other day.”

Drew never thought of it that way. She’d only been to school when she was much younger, when her mother was still alive. After the tragic incident that rocked the whole family, Drew never went back to school, initially because she didn’t want to go anywhere, and eventually because she picked up on hunting and made that her life. Her brother Dorian followed suit whenhe got old enough.

“I haven’t experienced much school life. I haven’t really eperienced _anything_ normal since I was eight,” Drew explained, wrapping her arms around herself, so as to shield herself from the brisk wind. “No homework, no parties, no dates. Not even a first kiss.”

Of course, she had always wondered what _that_ would be like, but she didn’t really get the time to fantasise about it, let alone think of when it could possibly happen for her.

Sam shrugged off the jacket he had on and draped it over her shoulders before he looked at her again. For a moment, it was just silence and them looking at each other, till Sam began to bridge the gap between them. Before she knew it, Drew felt his lips against hers. It was tender, and probably quicker than she imagined it to be, but considering it was her first, it felt like slow motion. She supposed that the fact that she had once had a major crush on Sam Winchester made it feel different. A good kind of different.

Once he had pulled away, he was smiling. Drew’s lips were tinglign and she kept replaying the moment in her head, almost too distracted to hear most of what Sam said next. “Just to cross off one thing on that list,” he explained. “And to show you that it’s never too late.”


	5. PART V

_Never too late_.

Drew had waited twelve years for this moment. She wasn’t going to wait any longer.

Gun in hand, she shared a look with Sam before moving down the dirt road, toward the abandoned farm house. The couple had long since disappeared inside, but Drew saw no lights on anywhere, and she hadn’t heard any sounds of distress yet which led Drew to believe that maybe the witch enjoyed toying with her victims first, giving them a slow, painful death. She shuddered to think that it might have been what her father was subjected to.

“I’ll go around the left side and see if there’s a back door,” Sam told her, nodding to the direction he would be heading. Drew nodded and within moments, he was gone. She headed straight for the main entrance, only to see that one of the two barn doors were pulled open slightly. Drew inched along the side of the door till she could peer inside, through the gap. She hadn’t realised she was holding her breath till she looked inside and saw who she was looking for.

The woman’s back faced Drew. The man she was with was nowhere to be found, but she was busy looking to the back door and speaking some incantation. Her voice perfectly matched the one she had heard twelve years ago, saying a spell right before her mother was killed. From where she stood, Drew had a clear shot of her. She was thinking of going straight to using the witch killing spell instead of using the gun to incapacitate her, but before she could reach into her pocket, she suddenly felt chills running up her spine. She felt like she was being watched.

She turned to see the man that the witch had been with but Drew now noticed something that hadn’t been there before. Fangs.

Drew ducked on instinct, just as the man jumped. It made quite a racket when he hit the door instead and Drew spun around quickly, and held the gun out. It would only be a temporary solution since vampires could only be killed with a good beheading, but considering Drew hadn’t thought to bring a machete, she just aimed at his neck and fired three rounds.

It wasn’t enough to properly kill him, but she did loosen the lid, so to speak.

The man fell to the floor, muttering something that sounded like a name.

“Malia?” Drew echoed, wondering if she had heard it right.

“Yes, _Malia_. The woman who is _fed up_ of you and your family continuing to kill members of my coven.”

Drew’s head snapped up, her gaze quickly shifting to see the woman now standing at the doors. They were wide open now, and with a fleeting glance, she noticed Sam inside the barn. He seemed to be stuck to the wall, a few inches above the ground. He was awake, and struggling, but unable to move, like an invisible force was keeping him in place.

“Now, put that gun down so you don’t make a bigger fool of yourself.”

Drew made no attempt to move or pay heed to anything she was saying.

“Do it… I’ll do to your boy toy what you did to mine. And I’m quite sure he won’t survive it the same way,” she spoke again, appearing dangerously calm. She seemed quite confident that there was no way she was losing this battle. It made Drew even more determined, but she also knew she couldn’t take any chances.

So, slowly, she let go of the gun and it fell to the grass with a soft thud. “Move along inside. It’s far too cold out there.”

Before Drew could even make a move, she was suddenly lifted against her own will. Her feet were inches from the floor, and her arms were stuck to her side, but she continued to move forward till she was at the center of the barn.

“Hopefully with you, it’ll be the end of the line. It’s getting so _tiring_ to have to deal with this every few years,” Malia continued, walking up to where Drew was levitating. With a simple hand gesture, Drew collapsed to the floor. She only then realised that she was in some sort of circle. And then it hit Drew.

“You knew I was coming.”

Malia smiled. “Of course I did. Did you think I wouldn’t know that you killed my only two coven members?”

“What was the vampire for then?”

“A monthly treat,” Malia shrugged. “I like them exotic.”

“Meaning the more gory the better?”

Malia opted to ignore that comment. “I will admit, I didn’t expect you to have company. But that’s no problem. It seems like he’s new to the game.” She glanced to Sam. “Who bothers trying the back door?”

Drew took the moment to try and figure out what to do. The vampire was still out cold, Drew didn’t have her gun, but she could quickly grab the bottle from her pocket. There was just no way Malia would let her speak the incantation.

“Anyway,” Malia’s voice derailed Drew’s train of thought and the witch was facing her again. “I should get on with this. You’ll be the perfect sacrifice to the goddess.” She seemed almost giddy with excitement.

Malia didn’t seem to want to beat around the bush anymore. She began to speak, saing something in latin that Drew didn’t understand. The circle that surrounded her, made of white sand, began to glow purple and Drew quickly looked to Sam. Fortunately, he understood what she was thinking.

“ _Furor divina virtute-“_

Malia stopped her spell midway, seeming annoyed. “Stop that.”

But Drew only continued, speaking the lines at the same time as him. “- _in infernum eam detrude.”_

It was a quick spell, but to complete it, they had one more thing to do. Drew reached for her bottle but Malia sensed what was going on. She stepped forward, into the circle, to stop her, and it felt like an invisible hand had wrapped itself around Drew’s neck. She began to choke, and while she grabbed the bottle from her jacket, she was unable to do much with it.

But then suddenly, a crash sounded. Drew wondered if she had managed to somehow throw it after all, but the moment the sound came, so did fire. Malia was engulfed in flames and it caused Drew to crawl away, coughing and sputtering as she took in large gulps of air. She turned around to see Sam was down on the ground again, not too far away from her, and she remembered she had handed him a bottle for the witch killing spell before they got into the barn.

Looking back to the witch, Drew watched as she withered away, now surrounded by smoke, before imploding into a mixture of blood and ash.

Silence surrounded them for a long while till Drew managed to get to her feet. She felt sick and grimy but she also felt a sense of triumph. The witch was finally dead, after twelve years.

Remmbering the vampire, Drew looked around and found a bent crowbar lying on the floor. She quickly picked it up to finish off the vampire. It was messy, and she got blood all over her favourite boots, but she wasn’t willing to wait till she went back to the car to get her machete.

Sam and Drew cleaned up in silence. They dragged the remaining body of the vampire into the barn and set it on fire before slowly making their way back to the car. It was still dark out, but wouldn’t be long till morning came. Neither of them got into the truck. Instead, they leaned against the hood of it, just staring at the trees ahead.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked Drew after a long pause of silence.

Drew gave it a moment’s thought, to try and find the right words. “Accomplished,” she said softly. “But also… a bit disappointed. I thought killing her would make more of a difference but it isn’t going to bring my parents back. I’m just comforted with knowing that the world has one less bitch of a witch to worry about,” she let out a humourless chuckle.

Sam smiled a little. “What now?”

Drew looked up at him. “I’m not really sure. I stayed in the hunting game to see this through. Maybe now I can take your advice and do something else. That’s what Dorian did,” she explained. Her brother was currently finishing off his final year of high school and getting ready to go to college. He gave up the whole hunting game after their dad died. It was just Drew that wasn’t able to. She turned into her father. “So, do you have to explain your whereabouts to anybody?” She asked him curiously after a short moment of silence.

Sam tilted his head to the side for a bit as if he was trying to figure out the best way to respond. “I wouldn’t say we’re quite there yet. But it’s heading there. Jessica is… She’s amazing.”

Drew nodded. “I should probably see if I can find something like that. I’m still curious as to how it would go,” she said before letting out a small sigh and getting into the driver’s seat. Sam followed suit, getting in beside her. Just as she started the car, he turned to her. “It’s like I said before,” he reminded her. “It’s never too late.”

Drew didn’t know what he implied when he said it, and she supposed there was more than one way to look at it since she had no idea what the future would old, but she had to nod and echo his words in agreement because the words rang true.

“Never too late.”


End file.
